Manna (FoMT)
Manna owns and manages the Aja Winery with her husband, Duke, in Mineral Town. She can be found inside the house, selling grape juice and wine from ten o'clock to noon. When she's not at home, she usually can be found at Rose Square, chatting with Anna and Sasha. Manna is known as the town gossip because she has a general idea of everything happening in the town and will certainly not hold it in on anyone's account. She is a fair cook, and competes in the cooking contest each year. Her favorite gifts are milk, honey, and mushroom. Manna and Duke have an adult daughter named Aja, who left home after a bad argument with her father. Neither will speak to each other and there is distance between Manna and Duke now because of this incident. They frequently argue over Duke's drinking and Manna's gossiping. Manna is on good terms with most of the village despite her tendency to talk quickly and constantly, and she is especially important to Cliff if he takes a job at the winery; Duke and Manna become Cliff's surogate family in a sense. Liked items Eggs, Flowers Events Fall Harvest-''' On the fourteenth of fall in the first year, Duke will come by and ask if you could help him harvest the winery's grapes before the frost sets in. Agree and he'll ask you to come by at ten o'clock the next morning with a partner to split the work with. The only town resident willing and able to accept is Cliff, so talk to him and ask for his help. The two of you will meet Manna at the winery at ten o'clock, where she asks for your help. If you agree then you and Cliff harvest the grapes with Duke. At the end of the day Duke will thank you and Manna will feed you some wine and cheese she made in the kitchen that day. Duke is so impressed with your partner's work that he offers Cliff a permanent job, which Cliff accepts. He will be very grateful for this opportunity and behave more sociably from that point in the game. After the event, Cliff is usually found in the winery cellar rather than the church. Note that if this event is not triggered in the first year, Cliff will leave in the winter. 'Village Consultants-' If the weather is good you might stumble across this event in Rose Square between one and four o'clock in the afternoon. You'll overhear Manna asking for advice about Aja, her daughter. She explains that Aja and Duke had a fight, and afterwards Aja ran away. They hear from her occasionally but Manna wishes she would come home so they can all talk it out. Sasha volunteers to talk to Aja and convince her to return home. She says that sometimes it's best to have someone else other then the parents do the talking. Anna and Manna both think that's a good idea. '''Duke & Manna's Argument- Go to the Winery on a Saturday between eight and ten at night, after the Fall Harvest event was activated. Inside you'll find Duke and Manna arguing. Manna is yelling at Duke because she believes he's been drinking the wine they produced recently, which cuts into their profits. Duke tries to deny it, but Manna says she found wine bottles under the bed. Duke nervously replies that he's just been trying to do some research so he can see if he can make their wine better. Manna doesn't believe his research story and Duke becomes more defensive. He doesn't like her nagging him about his drinking and says it's okay to drink a little bit. Manna becomes angry and tells Duke that he never keeps his promises, which is why Aja left. She also expresses the worry that Cliff may leave and asks Duke to cut back on his drinking for her sake. Duke mumbles out and "ok" and Manna says he's forgiven this time. 'Cooking School-' After you've become good friends with Anna, go to Basil's House on a Saturday morning between ten and one. Inside you'll find Anna and Manna. Manna is in need of some cooking instructions and has asked Anna to give her some pointers. Anna asks if you would like to participate too. If you tell her you would, she'll tell you to come back next Saturday. The next five times you visit Basil's house on Saturday between ten and one, you'll receive a new cooking recipe from "teacher" Anna. You'll learn how to make Cookies, Pudding, Ice Cream, and three other desserts. 'The Drinking Contest-' Go to the Inn on Sunday between seven and ten at night when you have Karen's heartcolor green or higher and you'll see Karen and Duke, who are about to start a drinking contest together. They make a bet; if Karen wins then Duke has to pay the large bill he recently ran up at the supermarket, but if Duke wins then the bill will be erased. Karen asks if you would like to judge them. You can choose to say that they both need to stop or just give a simple "yes". No matter what you say, both contestants going to drink themselves silly anyway. When it's all over, poor Duke is so drunk that he passes out. Karen declares herself the winner and now it's up to Duke to pay the bill. Very intoxicated herself, she stumbles out of the Inn to go home. After she leaves, Doug asks you to take Duke home. Duke recovers a little bit once as you drag him back to the winery but unfortunately for him, Manna is awake and not very happy to see him drunk again. Duke doesn't see why his wife should be mad at him so Manna asked if he had another drinking match with Karen. Duke then gets excited and asks you if he won. Manna is disgusted with him and tells him Karen won but Duke just laughs and says she's a strong drinker. Manna gets really mad at him and insists they now pay the bill. Duke thinks for a moment and Manna realizes that he won't tell her what he bought. She calms down and says she'll pay his debt, but it 's coming out of his allowance. Duke hopes he wasn't too much trouble for you and Manna thanks you for bringing her "idiot" husband home. Duke realizes that she just called him a name and the two of them start arguing again as you leave. Appearances *Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town *Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town There is also a Manna in the Harvest Moon 64, Harvest Moon: Back to Nature, and the Harvest Moon: Back To Nature For Girl games, but these characters exist in different continuities and play different roles in their perspective games. For example, only the Manna of Back to Nature/Back to Nature for Girl and ''Friends of Mineral Town/More Friends of Mineral Town ''is married to Duke and works in the winery. The Manna of is an unmarried woman in the bar. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs